Sensei's harem!
by Darckbladerap
Summary: Fubuki entro a casa algo roja y detrás de él venía un chico con una chamarra amarilla- -Uhm?-Tatsumaki bajo sus piernas del sofá y se sentó con estas cruzadas,miro a Fubuki quien se puso frente a ella- -Hermana...- -Fubuki,que es esto? Sabes bien lo que pienso acerca de tus idiotas amigos y ahora los traes a mi casa? Acaso quieres que lo mate aquí mismo?-Pregunto ella algo
1. chapter 1

Fubuki entro a casa algo roja y detrás de él venía un chico con una chamarra amarilla-_

-Uhm?-_Tatsumaki bajo sus piernas del sofá y se sentó con estas cruzadas,miro a Fubuki quien se puso frente a ella-_

-Hermana...-_

-Fubuki,que es esto? Sabes bien lo que pienso acerca de tus idiotas amigos y ahora los traes a mi casa? Acaso quieres que lo mate aquí mismo?-_Pregunto ella algo molesta

-Hermana,mira...Yo aposte..Aposte algo..Se me ocurrió organizar una competencia,quien llegase más rápido a cierta parte de la ciudad ganaba algo...Pensé en hacer trampa con mis poderes...Y distintos autos en la ciudad..Pero perdí..-_Dijo Fubuki algo timida frente a Tatsumaki -_

-Y a mi que me importa?-_Dijo Tatsumaki peinandose mientras su hermana temblaba un poco-_

-Pues bueno,apostamos.. Él debía hacer lo que yo diga si perdía..Y yo igual,si perdía debía hacer lo que él diga..Bueno..

-Aja? Y ...?

-Perdi...-_Dijo Fubuki de brazos cruzados mirando a otro lado-_

-(Que novedad,que ese no es el tipo que siempre le gana? Debería darle una lección..)-_Penso Tatsumaki haciendo flotar las cosas a su alrededor-_

-Hermana no,no le hagas daño..Fue justo..-_Dijo ella

-De acuerdo,pero para que vienes a decirme todo esto??-_Pregunto Tatsumaki mientras intentaba quitarse el peine de el cabello-_

-Bueno...Está vez..Saitama me pidió algo vergonzoso y muy personal..Y-y jamás lo he hecho antes...-_Dijo Fubuki mirando el suelo algo roja-_Queria pedirte que intercambiemos..Y me ayudes, tú debes de tener experiencia en ello..Eres mi hermana mayor..-_

-Que te pidió que?!! Claro que no! Ni tú le darás algo de eso y menos yo!!-_(Menos yo que jamás y nunca he pensado en ese tipo de cosas...)-_

-Tatsumaki miro a Saitama-_Oye tú calvo! Largate de aquí...-_Dijo Tatsumaki

-Oh?-_Saitama se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta-_

-Hermana!! Por favor...-_Dijo Fubuki rogando-_

-No, desde ahora te quiero lejos de ese enfermo..-_

-Tanto te cuesta darle un pequeño beso?-_Dijo Fubuki algo molesta sin levantar mucho la voz a su hermana mayor,por el temor y respeto que le tiene..-_

-Un beso?...Dijiste que te pidió algo vergonzoso y muy personal que jamás hiciste antes..-_Recordo Tatsumaki a Fubuki-_Espera..Jamás ..Jamás has dado un beso? Jajaja..

-Fubuki bajo su mirada muy roja-_

-Tatsumaki cerro un libro que tenía a un lado y se quitó el peine solo para que su cabello quedase como siempre-_

-Aaaff...De acuerdo.?-_Dijo Tatsumaki riéndose-_Jovencitos de ahora..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama!! Mi hermana acepto!!-_Dijo Fubuki yendo a donde Saitama que ya había salido de casa-_

-Tatsumaki miro a Saitama entrar y mirarla-_

-(Esa cara de tonto,la recuerdo de antes...?)-_

-Él se puso frente a ella y se inclinó para quedar a la altura de Tatsumaki quien estaba sentada en el sofá-_

-Escucha solo besare tu mejilla y ya...Tengo hambre y quiero irme a casa, tú hermana confunde todo..-_

-No te quiero cerca de ella..-_Dijo Tatsumaki

-Eh? Espera..No es lo que crees..

-Conozco tu carota,eres el sinvergüenza que usa a ese Ciborg para subir de niveles fácil..-_Susurraba Tatsumaki en muy baja voz a Saitama..-_

-Fubuki los veía conversar en voz baja y se sonrojo un poco cruzandose de brazos-_

-B-bueno..Yo..Espero...-_Dijo Fubuki

-Saitama y Tatsumaki se veían a los ojos-_

-Yo no hago trampas..-_Dijo él agarrando una mejilla de la pequeña Tatsumaki y besandola en los labios-_

-Tatsumaki se quedó en shock por esto que hizo,que sería sentencia de muerte para cualquier otro...-_

-Pero no se quedó ahí,pues hubo un movimiento y Tatsumaki sintió la lengua del chico dentro de su boca,acariciar sus labios levemente y luego jugar un poco dentro de su boca,Saitama mordió levemente la lengua de Tatsumaki y la succiono,para terminar se alejó un poco y la volvió a besar,no sin antes morderle un labio-_

-Al alejarse miro a Tatsumaki paralizada y con una mirada algo confundida-_

-Fubuki se puso muy roja al ver eso y de inmediato agarro a Saitama y salió de casa-_

-Corree...corre...-_Dijo ella con mucho miedo-_Solo corre intentaré detenerla!!-_

-Las cosas empezaron a elevarse y girar rápidamente al rededor de ellas,Fubuki se acercó y la abrazo para no dejarla irse,pero no fue necesario pues las cosas dejaron de volar y Tatsumaki se calmo-_

-Para la próxima no apuestes de ese modo..-_Dijo ella tomando su peine de nuevo-_

-Saitama estaba en la puerta de la casa,mirando su celular...-_

-Oh?..-_Él mientras buscaba el número de Genos,miro su labio..Ella lo había mordido,esto tomo desprevenido a Saitama pues como no lo sintió ni se dio cuenta de ello,pero lo mordió con fuerza al parecer..-_

-Vaya..-_Dijo él caminando para salir de ahí con tranquilidad-_

-6 horas después-_

-Saitama estaba acostado en su cama,leyendo un manga,Genos lo estaba mirando desde hace ya bastante rato,la chica Ciborg no dejaba de verlo-_(Si, chica)

-Saitama la miró-_Ya!! ,dime qué sucede..

-Saitama Sensei está herido..-_Dijo mirando el labio de Saitama lastimado..

-Ah? Esto,no..Es que me tomo desprevenido..Pero descuida,no siento nada..-_Dijo él mirandola acercarse a él y mirar su labio-_

-Oye..No seas rara..-_Dijo Saitama poniendole la mano en la cabellera rubia-_

-Geny se quedó en silencio y luego se sonrojo-_S-sensei...Debo decirle algo..-_

-Oh? Qué sucede?-_Pregunto él

-Bueno,y-yo...Debo ..Terminar esto para que Sensei pueda dormir!!!_-Dijo ella apresurandose-_-_

-Que necesitas?-_Dijo él leyendo su manga -_

-Etto..Vera..mi sistema de calefacción central se a averiado,pero no he podido ir donde el profesor pues no estaba disponible hoy,su familia necesitaba de su estadía en casa.. Emergencia familiar, entonces al ser algo tan delicado como esto,no puedo descuidarme, necesito un flujo de energía externo para poder mantener el eje central caliente y hacer circular y trabajar mi sistema operativo..-_

-Eh?-_Saitama la miró unos segundos-_20 palabras o menos...

-Necesito dormir con el Sensei por hoy..-_Dijo ella resumida y algo sería-_

-Dormir conmigo? Segura que no es solo una excusa para usar mi cama,no? Porque he visto tu obsesión por mi cama,al punto de acomodarle perfectamente todos los días.._Dijo él

-S-Segura..Es enserio..Puedo mostrarle la avería..-_Dijo subiendo su blusa y enseñando su abdomen mientras se ponía muy roja_-

-Meh,déjalo así..Está bien,mientras sea solo por hoy..-_Dijo él continuando su manga-_

-(Ni si quiera se enteró de mi piel sintética...Ahora tengo un vientre lindo..Incluso me puse un piercing en el ombligo..Pero bueno, ni si quiera noto el de mis piernas o pechos para empezar..-_

-Lindo piercing...-_Dijo Saitama sin quitar la mirada del manga-_

-Ella se sonrojo y sonrió-_Ejehm...S-si,gracias..-_

-Oye,sabes si hay algo para cenar en la nevera?-_Pregunto él

-Prepare sopa de mariscos para mí Sensei..-_

-Ah? Enserio? Gracias..-_Dijo él saliendo de su manga-_Pues vayamos a comer! Muero de hambre...-_Dijo él

-Si!! Sensei!!-_

-Sensei!! Puede sentarse en mis piernas para comer y estar calentito..!-_

-Geny,no seas rara o no te dejare dormir conmigo..

-Perdoneme Sensei!!

-Como sea,no tendrás algo por ahí que me quite esto del labio? Siendo sincero,me molesta..-_Dijo él tocando su labio

-Si,además le juro que encontraré a quién le hizo esto!! Y vengare el honor de Saitama Sensei!!-_

-Y volviste a tu modo tsundere..-_

-No!! Yo jamás le haría algo al Sensei,a menos que él lo pida..

-Saitama termino de comer al cabo de unos 50 minutos,Geny seguía comiendo pero hacia trampa debido a que no se llenaba porque la comida que entraba en ella era vuelta energía al instante..-_

-Saitama limpio su boca-_

-SI estado delicioso,gracias..Como siempre,tu comida es la mejor de la casa..-_Dijo él

-Gracias Sensei,es un orgullo que me diga esas cosas!_-Dijo muy feliz..

-Saitama se retiró de la mesa y fue a lavar sus dientes y ponerse su pijama-_

-Geny hizo lo mismo y al cabo de minutos llegó a donde su Sensei,que ya estaba acostado llenando un crucigrama antes de dormir..-_

-Mmm..-_Ella se puso algo tímida y entró a la cama-_

-Se-Sensei..-_Dijo ella bajo la cobija,mirando a Saitama..-_

-Que sucede?-_Dijo él

-No es nada..-_

-Saitama dejo su crucigrama a un lado y miró a Geny-_

-Acaso te sientes mal? Debes necesitar calor,no? Segun lo que dijiste..-_Dijo él acercándose a ella y abrazandola por detrás-_

-Asi está bien?-_Pregunto él

-Uh! Ehg!! Y-Yo!!..Eh,si..Si..Así está bien.._-Dijo ella paralizada

-Saitama la abrazo y cerro sus ojos,tenía bastante sueño-_

-Ella puso sus manos sobre los brazos de Saitama y cerro sus ojos-_

-Dos Semanas después-_

-Saitama acababa de derrotar a un temible monstruo para la asociación que derrotó a muchos héroes de lo más fuertes-_

-Saitama se retiraba algo enpolvado,cuando de repente debajo de unos escombros vio unos cabellos verdes-_

-Oye...Un momento,ese cabello lo conozco...-_Dijo Saitama con Geny cargada en el hombro..-_

-Saitama movió un gran escombro encima de ella y la miró bastante golpeada,hecha polvo-_

-Vaya,si que le han propinado una golpiza..-_Dijo él agachandose y mirándola-_Sigue viva?-_Dijo acercándo su mano para ver si tenía pulso,más esos ojos en blanco y cara ensangrentada no daba esperanzas-_

-Al acercar el dedo a ella cerca de su cuello,lo mordió con la fuerza que le quedaba como último intento de pelear-_

-Alto ahí,estás casi en el otro lado y sigues peleando,eres muy fuerte..Pero no soy el enemigo..-_Dijo tomandola con un brazo y llevandola en su otro hombro-_

-Sera mejor ir a dejarte a un hospital,siento envidia de ustedes aveces chicas..Perder,dolor,miedo y adrenalina son cosas que ahnelo sentir..-_Decia él alejándose con ambas en cada hombro-_

-Saitama dejo a Genos con el profesor Kuseno pues estaba de camino a un hospital, vivía en una clase de almacén algo raro..-_

-Saitama termino por llevar a Tatsumaki al hospital,donde la atendieron de inmediato..

-Bueno,eso es todo..-_Dijo Saitama

-Espere,joven..Aún no puedes irte..-_Dijo una enfermera-_Necesito que se quede ..Para saber cómo es que termino así...-_Dijo la mujer mirando a Saitama con ojos de acusación

-Oh? Espere,yo no la golpee..Combatiamos a un tipo que se decía ser un monstruo humano algo así..Entonces..-_

-Tiene que quedarse..-_Dijo la enfermera

-Aaaggghhh..Vale,vale..-_Dijo Saitama sentándose en la sala de espera-_

-Ella lo miro y se fue a recepción y hablo con la chica de ahí,luego se retiró-_

-Cielos,debi buscar a Fubuki primero y darle a su hermana..-_

-Tatsumaki empezó a abrir sus ojos después de pasar inconsciente tanto tiempo y lo primero que vio fue unas enfermeras quitarle unas vendas y ponerle otras nuevas-_

-Ella se quedó en silencio,habia sido derrotada y este sabor no le gustaba-_

-Uhm?-_Ella miró hacia abajo y miró a Saitama dormido con la cara pegada a la camilla-_

-Este..tipo...-_

-Oh? Él a estado viniendo aquí estos días...-_Dijo una enfermera revisando a Tatsumaki-_

-Que? Porque él? -_Dijo Tatsumaki molesta-_No le dijeron nada a mi -_

-No,no lo hicimos..Seguimos el protocolo de sus órdenes señorita Tatsumaki,sin embargo como vera hubo una excepción..Él la trajo aquí a tiempo,tenías una emorragia interna y varias fracturas ..-_Dijo ella mirando a Tatsumaki,que estaba usando una bata de hospital y tenía varias vendas,incluído un yeso en su brazo izquierdo-_

-Auhg..-_Tatsumaki se quejo al sentarse-_

-Y él es? Lo anoto a la lista negra de personas que no deben saber sus próximos accesos al hospital?-_Pregunto la enfermera con una libreta en la mano

-Ah? Quién dijo que volvere a perder?!!-_Dijo Tatsumaki enojada-_No,déjalo así...Si a estado viniendo aquí creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es..Agrad-_Tatsumaki hizo cara de querer vomitar pero al final termino la palabra-_Agra-agradecerle..-_Dijo ella

-Ya veo..Bueno,vendemos en un momento para hacerte un análisis a profundidad para saber si no hay daño cerebral..-_

-Las enfermeras tomaron algunas cosas y salieron del cuarto-_

-Tatsumaki miró a Saitama y le puso una mano en la calva y comenzó a moverlo-_

-Hey,hey..Despierta calvito..-_Dijo ella calmada-_No quieras pasarte de listo..-_

-Saitama estaba dormido estaba cansado de venir estos días al hospital solo para que no lo molesten más,pero debía terminar pronto y al escuchar esa voz se alegro bastante y salió de sus sueños,al fin podría salir de una escena tan cliché como está y volver a vivir normal!!-_

-Tatsumaki miró a Saitama girar su mirada con una sonrisa-_

-Despertaste!-_Dijo él reincoporandose-_

-Eh?! Porque tan feliz?! Ni creas que..Vas..-_Ella lo miro ponerse de pie y mirar hacia la puerta-_

-Oye,espera!! Te estoy hablando...-_Dijo ella

-Saitama la miró -_

.-_Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos-_

-Gracias..-_Dijo ella-_

-Saitama asintió y se acercó a ella-_

-Me alegra que ya estés bien,pero procura enviarle un mensaje a Fubuki,la pobre debe estar sintiéndose mal sin saber nada de su hermana mayor...-_Dijo él

-Si,lo que digas...

-Saitama camino hacia la salida, Tatsumaki lo miró-_

-Porque me salvaste?-_

-Porque quiero ganar la siguiente apuesta y ya se lo que pediré...-_Dijo saliendo-_

-Tatsumaki sintió sus mejillas calientes y miró hacia abajo-_

-...Este calvito...-_Dijo ella-_Como si le fuese a dar lo que él quiere solo por salvarme..-_Dijo ella esto último cruzandose de brazos-_

-Juhm!!..-_Tatsumaki dudo unos segundos mirando sus pies-_Eh?! Que estás pensando! No!! ..

-Saitama salió del hospital pero justo afuera lo detuvieron-_

-Disculpe,señor...-_Dijo una enfermera

-Señor?!

-Necesito que se quede un poco más,daremos de alta a Tornado y necesitamos saber que dónde va a estar,estará en reposo...Así que venga,díganos donde vive y ayudenos a sacarla en su silla de ruedas y darle indicaciones al de la ambulancia..-_

-E-espere,se está confundiendo..Ella y yo..No-_

-No se apene,a mí me pareció muy romántico que aún pudiendo dejar de venir lo hicieras todos los días,yo misma lo mire hablandole.. Perdone,pero es que no pude evitarlo..Era tan romántico y tragico a la vez,como una novela..-_Dijo la enfermera

-Ella y yo no..-_

-Ssshh,sabemos cómo es Tatsumaki,este hospital es el encargado de ella cada vez que sale herida,pero nosotros jamás decimos nada al respecto por órdenes de ella,solo tú lo sabes y algunos pacientes rutinarios.. No me extraña que ella oculte a su novio también..De seguro también se preocupa por tu bienestar..-_Dijo ella tomando del brazo a Saitama y llevándolo dentro de el hospital de nuevo-_

-Enserio,no somos nada..

-Aaay,que romántico..Seguir jugando ese papel de el desconocido!!-_Decia la mujer muy emocionada-_

-Saitama salió media hora después llevando a Tatsumaki en una silla de ruedas hacia una ambulancia-_

-Iba enojada si,pero no dijo nada en ningún momento,solo dijo-_

"No me lleves a mi casa,no quiero que Fubuki me vea aún.."

-Decidi llevarla a casa...-_

-Saitama agradeció al de la ambulancia-_

-Bueno,mira..Mi casa fue totalmente destruida y ahora vivo aquí en las instalaciones de la asociación de héroes..Así que espero que no hagas alboroto,pues no quiero que me hechen o algo parecido..Geny vive a un lado y no quiero que pelees con ella, ciertamente te dejare vivir aquí solo porque eres hermana de Fubuki,porque tú eres muy,muy molesta..Además debes saber que no hay mucho que comer..._Dijo él entrando y cerrando la puerta-_

-Bueno..Ven aquí..-_Dijo él alzandola-_

-Pude caminar..-_Dijo ella para luego quedarse callada de nuevo-_

-Claro que no,la doctora dijo que te ayude en todo.. Ciertamente,aun me lo cuestionó..Solo debería llamar a tu hermana y ya,yo tengo cosas que hacer..No puedo estar en esto..-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki se arrecosto a él-_

-B-Bueno,soy un héroe ...Es lo que hacemos..-_Dijo él mirándola-_

-Quiero cama..-_Dijo Tatsumaki-_

-Primero comeras algo..-_Dijo Saitama sentandola en el sofá más suave que tenía...Y el único-_Oye,no te vas a quedar más de tres días..No puedo hacerme cargo,si no es Fubuki..Ve pensando en alguien..

-Saitama,no?

-Si...-_Dijo él molesto

-Mira,te soy sincera..Me caes mal,vale?

-Saitama se giro y la miró-_

-Muy amable,para estar en mi casa en este momento,no?

-Escucha,si me ayudas..Te daré lo que más deseas..-_Dijo ella-_

-Saitama miró el pelo de Tatsumaki-_

-Jaja,no..Lo dudo..No me gusta el verde..-_Dijo él

-Q-Que?...-_Dijo ella llevando una mano a su cabello-_

-Saitama fue a la cocina-_Solo tres días!

-Necesito dos semanas..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama salió con un ramen instantáneo-_

-Dios semanas?-_Dijo sentandose a un lado-_

-Ella asintió,pero el negó..-_

-Tatsumaki se arrecosto de él-_

-Esto no funcionará más..Eres tierna si,pero no puedo..No tengo los recursos ..

-Pero el tiempo si,además..Yo te daré el dinero,solo necesito que me dejes quedarme aquí hasta recuperarme del todo para que Fubuki no vea mi...-_Tatsumaki se quedó callada

-Tu lado frágil?

-Tatsumaki lo miro-_

-Todos tienen un lado frágil..Fuiste vencida,si..Pero es parte de eso, créeme que es horrible ganar cada batalla..Aburrimiento total..-_Dijo él poniendo agua caliente al ramen-_

-Tú que sabes..? Solo eres un clase A..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama puso la sopa encima de la mesa-_

-Espera,cuando dijiste que me darías lo que deseaba,a que te referías?!!-_Dijo él entendiendo hasta ahora..

-A nada...-_Dijo ella

-Dime..Espero que no sea lo que pienso,no soy un pervertido...!-_Dijo él

-Pues,te daré una novia el resto no es mi problema..

-Porque crees que deseo una novia?...

-Mirate,solo y viviendo a base de sopa instantanea..

-Te tomaré a ti..-_Dijo él

-Jaja,sí claro..Calvo ..-_Dijo ella para luego intentsr tomar la sopa,que Saitama le pasó--_

-Puedes comer?

-Con una mano? Claro,usaré mi poder que quizás habrá mis heridas..-_Dijo ella-_Que importa..No? Será divertido...-_

-Saitama tomo unos palillos y los partido-_Bueno..Te daré de comer..

-Tatsumaki lo miro-_Eres buen Sirviente..-_

-No colmes mi paciencia...-_Dijo dándole de comer-_Porque usualmente eres más pesada..Digo,te la pasas gritando...-_Dijo el mientras ella comía-_

-Tatsumaki se quedó callada-

-No lo sé,pero Fubuki dice que te gustó..-_Dijo él dándole más ramen-_

-Cof!-_Tatsumaki casi se ahoga y lo miro de reojo-_Tú?!! Gustarme a mi!? Jah! Que broma!-_Dijo ella quitando su mirada-_Juhm!

-Si,dice que si no fuese por eso..Me fueses "asesinado" ...-_Dijo él despreocupado..

-No te ilusiones Saitama,solo me deje besar para que el primer beso de mi hermana no sea con alguien como tú..-_

-Ah,claro como digas...Ten abre la boca..-_

-Juhm..Que humillante!!-_Dijo ella

-Bueno,eso es todo..Quieres beber el caldo?

-Claro que quiero,trae eso acá..Eso si puedo hacerlo con un mano...-_

-No,yo te lo daré..-_

-Oye,no te quieras poner romántico conmigo!-_Dijo está -_

-No,para nada,claro que no..-_

-Tatsumaki lo miro y luego acercó su boca al tarrito de sopa instantanea-_

-Ella dió un sorbo-_

-Aihg!! Está muy caliente!!-_

-Pues claro que lo está! Que esperabas?!!-_

-No me grites!!-_

-Saitama puso el envase a un lado y la miró-_

-Creo que ya es hora de dormir..Iré por tu cobija..Y tu almohada..Debo tener alguna extra..Eres pequeñita,así que cabes en el sofá muy bien..-_dijo él para no discutir

-No,no,no..! Yo no duermo en el sofá,se un caballero y dame tu cama..Calvito..

-No...

-Espera,es por el "calvito" no? Tómalo de cumplido..Te ves bien,es decir..Eres guapo..Como actor famoso..-_Dijo ella

-Igual no te dare mi cama...-_Dijo él caminando a la cocina y bebiendo lo que quedó de la sopa-_

-Idiota!! Acaso no eres un hombre?! Solo eres un maldito fracasado,calvo y huevo duro!! Cabeza de aguacate!-_

-Saitama llegó y la alzó-_

-Bombilla,bola de ping Pong!! Cabeza de bombillo!!-_Decia ella pegandole con su mano buena-_

-Saitama la llevo a el baño-_

-O-oye!! No seas pervertido!! No necesito darme una ducha,me dieron una antes de venir!!-_

-Que no te lavas la boca?

-Tatsumaki se puso roja-_Eh..Huele mal?-_Dijo avergonzada tapando su boca y oliendo disimulada-_

-Saitama le ayudó a ponerse de pie -_

-Ah,espera..Tengo cepillo de dientes nuevo por aquí..-_Dijo él sacando de un estante uno nuevo en su paquete-_

-Usa este..Iré por tu silla de ruedas...Ppff..-_Se burló Saitama

-Idiota!! Ya te quiero ver en mi lugar!! Todos tenemos días malos!! Estúpido cabeza de bombilla!!

-Solo no te caigas..-_Dijo Saitama yendo por la silla-_

-Él miró la silla de ruedas-_

-(Porque hago esto?...Acaso es esto lo que necesitas para volver a sentir algo?..No lo entiendo,si todavía estoy vivo..Aún respiro y no quieres hacerte sentir en mi pecho ...)-_Saitama tomo la silla-_

-Las palabras de la doctora vinieron a su cabeza en ese momento...

-"Se ven tan lindos juntos.."

-Tatsumaki se asomó-_Oye! Ven aquí!! Me duelen las piernas!-_Dijo ella

-Saitama se giro y la miró-_

-Eh?!-_

-Aahg!! Idiota!! Enserio! Te necesitó..-_Dijo ella con dolor cayendose-_

-Saitama se acercó a ella-_

-Que sucedió? Porque..-_Saitama miró las piernas de Tatsumaki rojas-_

-Ayu-Ayudame..-_Dijo ella llorando y crujiendo los dientes-_

-Saitama llamo una ambulancia y la movió al sofá,donde la acostó-_

-Aguanta,que es lo que has hecho?

-Necesitaba guardar el cepillo de dientes,use mis poderes...Y-Y sentí algo malo,mis piernas crujieron...-_

-Saitama miró las piernas de Tatsumaki-_

-(Se ve muy mal...)-_He llamado a la ambulancia...Viene para acá..Aguanta..-_Dijo él-_

-Tatsumaki se llevó su mano derecha a cara tapando sus ojos-_

-Saitama se acercó-_

-No diré a nadie de tus lágrimas..Es lo menos que debe importarte ahora,manten la calma..-_Dijo yendo a la puerta a ver si estaban cerca-_

-Aihg! Aaah!!-_

-Saitama miró a Tatsumaki con una cara de sufrimiento-_

-Uuhg...Diablos..-_Dijo él acercándose y tomandola en brazos-_

-Resiste..-_Dijo él-_

-Tatsumaki se agarro a él y Saitama salió de la casa y desapareció rápidamente-_

-La ambulancia, la veo...-_Dijo él mirándola de lejos-_

-Saitama freno justo enfrente de ellos,deteniendo la ambulancia con el pie-_

-Aahg!!! Que fue eso?!-_Dijerom ambos, asustados

-No hay tiempo,necesito que la lleven rápido..-_Dijo Saitama-_

-Ellos asintieron..-_

-Y volvieron al hospital justamente el día que se fueron-_

-Saitama estaba en la sala de espera-_(Porque hago esto,a ella no le gusta que la esperen..Ni que sepan de este tipo de cosas...)-_Saitama giro su cara a la doctora que venía hacia él-_

-Saitama?..-_

-Hola de nuevo Doctora..emm...Emanuel?

-Elma...-_

-Que sucede?-_Pregunto Saitama

-Veras las piernas de Tatsumaki presentaban unas mínimas fracturas,no necesitaba de yeso ni nada de ello,sin embargo lo que dijiste fue que después de usar su poder,paso todo esto..No?-_

-Eh,S-si..-_Dijo él poniéndose de pie-_

-Al usar su poder, Tatsumaki ejerce una presión sobre su cuerpo mismo,sin embargo por lo general,no sucede nada ya que su cuerpo lo resiste con normalidad...Sin embargo está vez,las mínimas y múltiples fracturas se volvieron en una lesión bastante mala..Debemos operarla, necesitará ir a terapia...Y si algo así pasa de nuevo,me temo que no volverá a caminar nunca más...-_

-Saitama miró hacia la sala de emergencias..-_

-Oh...-_

-Descuide..Haremos todo lo que este a la mano para que su esposa esté bien..-_Dijo ella-_Esta en buenas manos,ahora sí me permite..-_

-La mujer se retiró -_

-Esposa?-_Pregunto Saitama mirando a la mujer irse..-_Cielos,no tienes remedio enana,ahora deberé cuidarte..Pero le diré a tu hermana sobre esto...-_Dijo él-_Es algo muy grave y que va para largo..Fubuki se va a preocupar..-_Dijo él sacando su celular-_

-Tatsumaki se despertó y miró hacia abajo-_

-Uuhg..Que son estos aparatos?!...

-Tatsumaki,no te muevas mucho,esto lo retiraremos en 6 meses..Cuando tus huesos mejoren,has sufrido una grave lesión,tienes suerte que estemos más avanzados tecnológicamente que hace 200 años o no podrías volver a caminar,esto que parecen medias de legal desde tu tobillo hasta debajo de tus rodillas...Se llama Monounitorio y se encargará de que tus piernas mejoren..Como ves,aparenta estar solo por encima de tus piernas,más no es así..Están unidos a tus huesos..Haciéndoles tener la forma que deberían,uniendolos lo mejor que pueden..Mientras los nanobots en tu sangre te ayudan a regenerarte pero te lo digo desde ya..No puedes intentar caminar,no uses tus poderes o no habrá más oportunidades..

-Tatsumaki estaba en silencio-_

-Nada de ser héroe en 8 meses...Entendiste? Habrá días que te sientes bien y dices,puedo caminar..Pero no lo hagas,es solo los Monounitorios haciendo el trabajo de mantener tus huesos unidos..-_Dijo la doctora-_Tu esposo está afuera..Puedes pedirle algo si quieres,pero te daremos de alta hasta dentro de dos días..-_

-Tatsumaki bajo su mirada,estaba molesta..Ahora era una carga y una inútil..-

-Uhm? Esposo?-_Dijo ella mirando a la doctora-_

-Si,le diré que puede entrar a verla..Debe estar desesperado..-_

-Dijo ella saliendo-_

-Tatsumaki se asomo al ver la puerta abrirse y miró a la doctora ir hacia Saitama-_

-Jaja,debe ser una broma...Esposo..-_Dijo ella acostandose-_

-Saitama entro y respiro profundo,se acercó a Tatsumaki-_

-Bueno,mira el lado bueno..Tus piernas se ven igual de lindas con eso..-_Dijo sentandose a un lado de ella-_

-Eh?... Fetichista?-_Pregunto mirando el techo-_

-Perdona,los nervios..-_Dijo él intentando excusarse-_

-Tatsumaki lo miro-_Oye,mira..Son 8 meses...-_Dijo mirándolo

-Comprendo..Quieres que le diga a tu herm-_Te pagaré por cuidarme..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama cambio su cara de compresión a una cara de desesperación,como alguien podía ser así de terco?-

-Saitama se acercó a ella más-_

-No..Le diré a tu hermana menor...-_Dijo Saitama

-No,no lo harás..Es una orden..-_Dijo ella

-Quien te crees para darme órdenes?-_Pregunto él

-Soy tu esposa...-_Dijo ella bromeando-_

-Estas de ánimo para humor,eh?-_Dijo él mirándola-_

-Ahg..Di-diablos..-_Dijo ella sintiendo un punzón-_

-No te muevas tanto..Algo me dice que esa silla de ruedas será tu amiga..No?

-Idiota...-_Ella miró el techo-_Porque no les pides un transplante de pelo?-_Pregunto ella

-Jaja pues por qué no pides unas piernas nuevas...Ah,también una bata de adulto...-_Dijo él mirando la bata de Tatsumaki,era rosa y tenia algunos personajes de dibujos animados..-_

-Ja-Ja Idiota,cuando crezca verás..-_Dijo ella para luego guardar silencio,ella miró a Saitama-_Ten-Tengo miedo...Saitama..-_Dijo ella con una carita algo tierna y miedo en sus ojos-_

-El corazón de Saitama dió un latido algo fuerte-

-Oh?!-_Él se llevó la mano al pecho cuando sintió ésto, él miró a Tatsumaki-_

-Vas a estar bien...Todo estará bien,te vas a recuperar y podrás volver a moelstar a héroes y monstruos ..-_Dijo él mirándola y tomando su mano derecha-_

-Ella miró esto guardo silencio-_

-Aafff..Fui injusta..Has cuidado de mi bastante,mientras estuve inconsciente..Y ahora..De corazón,te lo agradezco...-_Dijo Tatsumaki-_

-No hay problema..Es lo que hacemos los héroes..

-Tatsumaki posó su mejilla en la mano de Saitama-_

-Me daran de alta en dos días...Si quieres puedes irte..-_

-Saitama miró a un lado-_

-Pasare la noche contigo..-_

-Tatsumaki se sonrojo y su cara cambio a una cara confusa-_

-Sa-Saitama..

-O-Oye! No pienses mal,ni si quiera estás en condiciones para si quiera pensar en eso!!-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki sonrió y beso la mano de Saitama en la que estaba posando su mejilla-_

-Saitama miró esto y trago saliva-_

-Eh ah..Esto..

-Que sucede? -_Pregunto ella bostezando-_

-No,no es nada..

-No me va-vayas a de-decir que.. Tú..Te hab-habras enamorado de mi..No?-_

-Pues,si lo fuese hecho no se de qué,porque..La mayor parte de tiempo que pase contigo.. Estabas inconsciente..-_

-Eeh? Pues de mi bonita cara..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama miró a otro lado-_

-No es buena idea..

-Que?-_Dijo él mirándola-_Dijiste algo?

-Me agradas..Pero no soy alguien de quien deberías enamorarte..-_

-Oye,yo no..

-Tatsumaki sonrió-_

-Aunque debo decirte,que me hace sentir feliz en cierto modo,después de tantas malas noticias...Eres el único que se a enamorado de mi...Sinceramente pensé que creían que era fea..O algo así...

-Saitama se ruborizo con una cara algo confusa-_

-O-Oye,no estoy enamorado..!!-_Dijo él avergonzado-_

-Saitama...Tengo un poco de hambre..-_Dijo mirándolo-_

-Oye,déjame primero dejarte en claro que..-_Tatsumaki le puso la mano derecha en la mejilla-_

-Dame un beso y cállate..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama se sonrojo de nuevo-_

-Tatsumaki se reía,para luego quejarse del dolor-_

-Te ves tan -lindo..Así auch!! Diablos...-_

-(Acaso está bajo los efectos de la anestesia?)..-_Saitama se puso de pie-_

-Ire a ver si consigo algo de comer para ti..-_Dijo él

-Augh...Quiero carne! Y un café..-_Dijo ella

-Hare lo que pueda...-_Dijo saliendo-_

-Tatsumaki espero a que se fuera y miró hacia arriba y se puso roja-_

-Que cosas estoy diciéndole al calvito?!!-_Dijo ella avergonzada-_

-Saitama llegó al cabo de unos minutos-_

-La doctora dijo que podía darte lo que sea..Y como pediste carne..-_

-Saitama le puso una cajita feliz a un lado-_

-Ella miró esto y luego miró a Saitama-_

-Esto es broma,verdad?

-Que? Come..-_Dijo él con una sonrisa burlona-_

-Cuando pueda caminar,te voy a patear el trasero..Saitama el héroe...-_Dijo molesta

-Claro,claro...Cuando puedas caminar,quizás pueda darte un masaje en esos musl-_Saitama se detuvo al momento de darse cuenta de lo que decía-_

-Tatsumaki comía su hamburguesa mirandolo,mientras masticaba..Ella solo lo miro fijamente,sin verse agresiva o molesta-_

-Yo,no dij...Quiero decir,no quise..

-Pasame la bebida..Es gaseosa?-_Dijo tomando unas papitas-_

-Eh,no..Es un café..-_Dijo él dándoselo-_

-Saitama,ponle una pajiilla..No mi mano izquierda está enyesada..-_Dijo ella

-Ah,perdona..-_Dijo nervioso

-No,está bien eres muy antento para haberme traído un café como pedí.. Gracias..Podrías ayudarme..-_Dijo ella pidiendo ayuda para beber su café-_

-Saitama le puso la pajilla en los labios,ella empezó a beber poco a poco,pues estaba caliente-_

-Saitama miró los rosados labios de Tatsumaki, él los miró fijamente...Enserio le gustaba esta pequeña molesta..? Bueno,se a comportado tranquila para ser ella..

Debo admitir que es muy linda,de hecho cuando la vi por primera vez,no pude quitar mi vista de sus piernas..Soy un pervertido acaso? No,no ..Es algo más..Creo que quizás.. Esa carita que tiene un gesto de molestia fijo,lo he visto antes...

-Una imagen llegó a su cabeza,recordó que cada vez que iba hacia el colegio,veía una jovencita en un café con una pequeña niña de cabello negro...Ella siempre veía a los niños h jóvenes pasar al frente del café cuando iban al colegio o escuela..Como si deseara ir y conocer,más no parecía poder hacerlo...Se veía triste,se convirtió en el amor platónico de Saitama y cada vez que pasaba le gustaba verla..Era mayor que él pero era tan hermosa,un día paso y ya no estaba,desde entonces no la volvió a ver..-_

-Saitama miró a Tatsumaki-_(No puede ser...Así que es eso...Es ella..)-_

-Tatsumaki termino de comer-_

-Aaaff...Bueno,para ser del MkTrunal's es delicioso,tenía rato de no comer algo que no sea papillas del hospital...-_

-Saitama tomo la basura y la metió en una bolsa que traía-_

-Bueno..Creo que tengo algo de sueño..-_Dijo él

-Oh..Bueno,puedes entrar en la camilla conmigo..

-N-no..No te quiero lastimar..Además..-_

-No te avergüences..Además,no me puedes lástimar..-_Ella se sentó y tocó su pierna,donde tenía el Monounitorio y no sintió dolor del exterior,dió unos leves golpecitos-_

-Ves? Maziso..Solo proviene dolor de adentro..Puedes dormir conmigo hoy..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama rasco su nuca-_

-Bueno,si no estás cómodo..Está bien..-_Dijo sonriendo

-No,no es eso..Es solo que...Enserio me da miedo lastimarte..-_

-Bueno,si es ese el caso..Arrecuesta tu cabeza de la camilla...Perdón por hacerte pasar esto..

-Ah,no..No es nada,enserio..-_Saitama se acercó a ella y beso la mejilla de Tatsumaki y se quedó ahí unos cinco segundos,sintiendo con sus labios la suave y cálida piel de la chica de cabellos verdes..-_

-Tatsumaki se sonrojo y miró a otro lado-_

-O-oye...A-atrevido...-_Dijo ella avergonzada-_Te golpeare..-_

-Saitama se apartó-_

-Perdona...No pude evitarlo..-_Dijo él

-Descuida...Está bien..-_Dijo ella mirando a Saitama-_Pero no te enamores,enserio..Mira..No soy alguien de la que deberían...Soy m..-_Tatsumaki miró a Saitama-_

-Saitama la miraba a los ojos-_

-No te importa,verdad?-_

-No..-_Dijo él mirándola

-Entonces asumes estás enamorado de mi?!

-Ah!! Eh?! Que! Espera!! No..Yo no dije nada!-_Dijo él avergonzado-_

-Claro,claro..Deja el romance para la casa..-_Dijo guiñandole un ojo-_

-Saitama se quedó en silencio y miró a otro lado-_

-Eh,ejemh..Estoy algo cansado..-_

-Si? Yo igual..-_Dijo ella acostandose y mirando el techo-_

-Dos días después-

-Tatsumaki estaba en cama de Saitama,quién tuvo que montar su cama alta..-_

-Saitama no quiero estar todo el día aquí encerrada!! Sácame de aquí,calvo !!

-Saitama la miró-_

-Eres más agradable cuando el efecto de la anestesia te tiene...-_

-Ademas,no puedes salir..Hasta dentro de un tiempo..Por ahora,cuidare de ti..-_

-Pues,debes hacerlo,ahora estamos comprometidos...-_dijo Tatsumaki

-Eso a sido para que puedas recibir la atención necesaria y medicinas estando en mi casa,ya que no quieres ir con tu hermana...Apenas termine esto,nos divorciamos..Lo sabes..-_Dijo él tranquilo-_

-Yo a ti,te vi muy feliz...-_Dijo ella desde la cama-_

-Nah,siempre tengo la misma cara..-_Dijo él buscando algo-_

-Que haces?..

-Bueno,creo que saldre un rato a..-_No!! Para nada-_Dijo Tatsumaki enojada y mirándolo-_

-Tú prometiste estar conmigo!!

-Pero si lo hice,me quedé dos días contigo en el hospital...Durmiendo no muy bien..Sabes? Quiero un rato a solas,para..Para pensar y respirar..-_Dijo él

-Sensei,permiso...-_Dijo Geny-_Oh,veo que está aquí..-_Dijo la Ciborg-_

-Saitama miró a Geny-_

-Oh,Genos..Que gusto verte..-_Dijo poniendo su mano en la cabellera de la rubia-_

-Tatsumaki entrecerro sus ojos-_

-Que quiere esa aquí?

-Saitama miró a Tatsumaki-_Es mi aprendiz...

-Asi es,vivo con el Sensei...-_Dijo ella

-No, Geny...Ahora tenemos casas a parte..

-Si,lo sé pero igual paso aquí mucho..-_Dijo mirando a Tatsumaki-_Vine cuando supe que se casó,pero viendo esto..No es necesario..-_

-No es necesario que cosa?-_Pregunto él

-Geny sonrió-_No,nada..Descuide...Además la asociación les envío un paquete..-_Dijo Geny

-Paquete?-_Dijerom ambos-_

-Tatsumaki estaba en su silla de ruedas a un lado de Saitama,mirando a Geny abrir un enorme paquete que al abrirse dejo ver una canasta entera de comida cara y algunos sakes y vino muy caro..Una nota que decía felicidades a los recién casados,fue cuando supieron que esto terminaría mal..-_

-Geny los miro-_Hacen esto para que Sensei pueda tenerla aquí y que le brinden la atención médica en este lugar no? Saben..Que puede recibirla,en casa con su hermana a cargo? Esto es arriesgado..Si se divorcian cuando esto termine,les harán una multa muy cara..

-Iihg?! Multa?!!-_Dijo Saitama nervioso

-Si,así es..Este tipo de tratos son muy populares,casarse para recibir atención médica...No tienes seguro?-_Pregunto Genos

-Tatsumaki se cruzó de brazos con cuidado a no lastimarse-_No es sólo eso..No me darán la atención necesaria si estoy en casa de Saitama sin ser familia o su esposa..Reglas estúpidas..

-Asi que Sensei,se casó con ella..

-Eh,ahora que dices todo esto ..Suena como un delito muy grave..

-Si,lo es..Además,se supone que se case conmigo..!!.-_Dijo Geny enojada golpeando la mesa-_

-Que?-_Preguntaron ambos confundidos e incómodos-_

-Nada,eh..Yo solo bromeaha..jaja..-_Dijo la chica nerviosa y muy roja-_Eh! L-lo que digo es que deben mostrar que si son pareja por amor y no por el interés..O podrán recibir una multa de un par de millones de yens..

-Saitama se quedó en blanco al oír eso,se paralizó y le agarro la mano a Tatsumaki-_

-Eh? Debe ser una broma..-_Dijo Tatsumaki-_Puedo pagar unos millones..

-Y 8 año de cárcel..

-Vale,eso es mucho...-_Dijo ella agarrando la mano de Tatsumaki-_

-Geny miró esto y miró a Saitama-_

-Que?-_

-Nada..-_Dijo ella algo molesta


	2. 2

Dos días después

-Saitama entro a su casa-_

-Ya llegue..!-_Dijo él

-Juhm!! Ya era hora,tengo hambre,que acaso no sabes que soy una dama? Te vas y no apareces por horas y de la nada llegas así!! Que te sucede? Mi madre tenía razón..

-(Que puedo hacer para cenar hoy? Debería comprar algo...No lo sé,no tengo tanto dinero..Comer sin Tatsumaki sería maleducado..)-_Ella se acercó a él en su silla-_

-Hey!! No me ignores!! De igual modo,ya cene...Si quieres cenar,quedaron sobras..

-Cenaste? Espera...Como llegaste a la cocina? Si usas tus poderes vas a quedar invalida para siempre..Lo sabes..

-No los use..-_Dijo ella de brazos cruzados-_

-Bueno,creo que iré a cenar las sobras..Tengo hambre...-_Dijo yendo a al cocina y mirando dentro del horno-_

-(Esto no son sobras...Es bastante..Me guardo comida? Vaya..Que buena es...)-_Dijo sacando la bandeja-_Esto...Es extranjero?-_

-Tatsumaki entro a la cocina-_Oh,que pasa héroe? Acaso jamás has comido una lasaña?-_

-Lasa que?-_Dijo él

-Tatsumak giro sus ojos a otro lado,algo molesta y se retiró-_

-Me daré un baño..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama calentaba la lasaña cuando escucho eso-_

-Hey! Espera..La tina de baño es algo grande aquí,te puedes ahogar..Te ayudaré..-_Dijo él saliendo del baño-_

-Tatsumaki se detuvo y se giró-_

-Escucha bien,no soy una inútil y no intentes tratarme como tal y segundo,odio los pervertidos..Será mejor que te alejes..-_Dijo dándose la vuelta y entrenado al baño,miró la tina..-_

-Ehg...Uhmmm...Como entro..?-_Dijo ella

-Saitama entro al baño-_Ni si quiera podrás bañarte sola,sin correr riesgo..Aunque me sorprende que no quisieras bañarte en todo el día o es acaso que me estabas esperando y por eso hasta ahora vienes?-_Dijo mirándola,mientras se quitaba sus guantes-_

-Hasta aquí!!-_Tatsumaki se acercó y lo golpeó con su mano derecha -_

-Saitama puso su capa en la cesta de ropa sucia y sus guantes los puso a un lado-_

-Vamos a darte un baño..-_Dijo alzandola-_

-Tatsumaki lo miraba con odio-_

-Él la bajo con cuidado hasta estar sentada en la tina-_

-Dejame ayudarte con tus piernas,las movere con cuidado...-_

-Ahg! Auch!!..-_Dijo ella al moverse un poco-_

-Debe ser terrible tener estas cosas puestas..-_Dijo mirando las caras de Tatsumaki

-Me han dado unas pastillas para el dolor...Traemelas mientras me quito la ropa y pongo un poco de agua para que no puedas verme..-_Dijo ella

-Claro,las pastillas..Iré por ellas..-_Dijo Saitama-_

-Tatsumaki abrió el grifo de agua fría y el de agua caliente-_

-Bien..El agua me ayudara..-_Sijo quitando su vestido,pero hasta esto costó-_

-Saitama llegó con las pastillas y la miró luchar por quitarlo-_

-Él tomo una manga y halo y quito el vestido-_

-Ella miró hacia arriba a Saitama que la miraba a los ojos-_

-Ella se cubrió con sus manos sus partes íntimas-_

-Saitama puso el vestido en la ropa sucia-_

-Puedo llamar a Geny,ella te ayudará...-_

-Ella es muy brusca,estos dos días..Fue horrible...-_

-Saitama detuvo el agua cuando Tatsumaki la tenía por debajo de los pechos-_

-Ya está..Ten las pastillas..Buscaré el jabón que tenía..Las burbujas siempre son muy buenas..-_

-Saitama miró a Tatsumaki,ella lo miraba mientras se cubría..-_

-Porque estas así de roja?_-Pregunto él-_

-Idiota...

-Descuida,ya una vez tuve que ayudar a Geny a bañarse...No es la primera vez,además ya que no tienes el cuerpo de ella,incluso será más fácil!!-_Dijo Saitama sonriendo-_

-Te voy a matar,idiota!!-_Grito ella

-Saitama se puso a un lado de ella y le beso la mejilla-_

-Tatsumaki lo miro,luego quito su mejilla-_

-Juhm!!-_

-Despues de una hora de lucha y agua con jabón, Saitama saco a Tatsumaki del baño en su silla de ruedas-_

-A la cama pequeña mujer..-_Dijo Saitama llevandola-_

-Pequeña?! Quién te cre..-_Ellos miraron en la sala de estar a un hombre de negro con una libreta-_

-Quien eres?-_Pregunto Saitama-_

-Soy un agente público,me encargo de monitorear que no sean un fraude..Lo sospechaba,pero la verdad..Veo que quizás me equivoco..

-Tatsumaki miró a Saitama-_

-Oh, disculpen..Mi nombre es Akira,un gusto..Estaré viniendo con su medicina,aveces con algunos doctores cuando necesitan revisar el progreso..Y aveces solo a tomar una taza de café...Además de examinar el lugar,para saber si es apto..Pero está casa de la asociación de héroes,es bastante buena y tecnologica..No? Miren,tienen un toma de 4 entradas..Como sea..Saitama y Tatsumaki,felicidades por su extraño y reciente matrimonio..-_Dijo el caminando hacia atrás como un completo lunatico,salió de casa y cerro la puerta,se escucho un auto irse-_

-Matalo..-_Dijo Tatsumaki

-No..-_Contesto Saitama-_

-Saitama tomo a Tatsumaki y la llevo de nuevo al cuarto en su silla..-_

-Saitama llegó al cuarto,alzó a Tatsumaki y la puso en la cama...-_

-Tiene tu pijama lista,dientes lavados..Te diste un baño..Creo que solo faltó yo..Iré a asearme..-_

-Tatsumaki acomodo su cabeza en la almohada y cerro los ojos-_

-Como sea!-_

-Saitama se fue,solo para volver al cabo de dos horas..-_

-Tatsumaki estaba dormida-_

-Oh,se durmio...-_Dijo él acercándose a ella-_Me pregunto si le dolera..Bueno..Aunque es muy obvio que si,ella es bastante fuerte como para fingir estar bien..Será mejor estar más con ella...-_Dijo acomodandole algunos cabellos,de esos que se enrollaban en sus dedos-_

-Saitama le puso un poco de cobija,no mucha..Ella suele quitarsela..-_

-Buenas noches..-_Dijo acercándose a ella -_

-Tatsumaki abrió un poco sus ojos y dió un leve brinco a ver a Saitama encima de ella dándole un beso en la boca nuevamente-_

-Ella casi hizo visco al ver a Saitama-_

-Ella le mordió el labio y él abrió sus ojos y la miró,su reacción fue de sorpresa y se quitó de inmediato-_

-Per-Pero que crees que estas haciendo?! Es así como me ibas a cuidar?!! Que clase de.. Que clase de idiota!!

-Lo siento,no lo pude evitar..-_Dijo él tranquilo,pero con una gota de sudor bajar por su frente al no saber que sucedería,no por miedo..Si no por algo mayor a eso,la soledad-_

-Que clase de idiota..Me-me besa sin estar despierta?-_Pregunto ella algo avergonzada-_

-eh?!

-N-No me mires así..!-_Dijo ella tapando su cara-_Uuhgg! Cómo te odio!! Solo entra a la cama.._-Dijo ella avergonzada-_

-Saitama asintió,se acercó a la cama-_

-No idiota! Primero apaga la luz y entra por el otro lado! No me vayas a golpear..-_

-Oh,lo siento...-_Él apagó la luz y entro a la cama por el otro lado-_

-De acercó y abrazo a Tatsumaki con mucha delicadeza,ella se arrecosto se él y le beso el mentón-_

-Saitama bajo su mirada -_

-Geny estaba escuchando desde la sala,se había colado en la casa..-_

-(Son sonidos de besos!!)-_Geny miró hacia abajo-_Debi ser yo...Ella que a hecho?...Yo siempre estoy con él..Y ella me lo quita así?-_

-Saitama paso su mano por la cintura de Tatsumaki y le agarro el trasero-_

-Auch!-_Dijo ella

-Oh,perdón..Creo que no medio mi fuerza..-_

-Jajaja,calvo tonto...Acaso estás perdiendo el control por mí? Que débil eres..-_Susurraba ella

-Saitama la miró a los ojos-_

-Que? Te vas a enoj-_Tatsumaki fue de nuevo besada de repente-_

-Tatsumaki cerro sus ojos-_

-Mm?-_Ella bajo su mirada-_Saitama..Que es esto?-_Dijo ella mirando hacia abajo-_

-Eh?! N-No es nada!!-_Dijo él

-Pero he sentido algo moverse...-_

-Eso fue mi mano...-_(Maldición...Con ella no servirá cualquier engaño!!)-_

-Claro,tu mano..Mira,te beso y tú me besas..Pero aquí..Hasta aquí, tenemos un límite..No quiero que.. Tú..Me..Me..Bueno,ya sabes...Estoy muy lastimada..Me doleria demasiado...-_

-Otra vez hablando de cosas sucias...-_

-Sucias? Estoy muy bien cuidada..Jamás he tenido...Uhg..Hoy no..Vale..?-_Dijo ella bajando sus manos

-_Oh,oye! Que crees que haces?

-Solo palpo un poco...Para hacerme la idea..De como es..-_

-Eres un esposo muy pervertido...-_

-Dios,no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto...-_Dijo él apenado-_

-Tatsumaki miró a Saitama-_

-Tú también sientes raro,no?

-Eh,algo..Así..-_Dijo mirando a otro lado, nervioso-_

-Eres tímido,no?-_Pregunto ella

-Ah,eh...Yo? Para nada..-_

-Mmm..Deja me acomodo aquí..-_Dijo metiendose en brazos de Saitama-_Solo abrázame desde atrás ...Tengo sueño..-_Dijo dándole la espalda -_

-Per-Pero..-_

-No me molesta... Pervertido...-_Dijo ella apegando su trasero firme a la entrepierna de Saitama-_

-Uuhg..!-_Saitama se sonrojo-_

-Jajaja...Vale,ya dormire...Tengo mucho sueño..-_Dijo acostandose sobre el brazo de Saitama-_Saitama bajo un poco el pijama de Tatsumaki-_

-Eh? Hey! Oye,espera..-_Dijo ella-_

Él metió su mano derecha y tocó a Tatsumaki,ella se sonrojo y abrazo el brazo de Saitama para luego morderlo-_

-Quedate quieto...Yo no estoy preparada..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama abrazo a Tatsumaki de la cintura,con cuidado y acercó su rostro al cabello de esta-_

-Porque tan cariñoso de repente? Siempre por lo que me han dicho,eres muy distraído..Y no te importa mucho el alrededor...-_

-No lo sé,solo quiero estar contigo..

-Tatsumaki se quedó callada y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas-_

-Ah si?...Bueno,tenemos 8 meses...no?-_

-Al día siguiente-

-Ah, Tatsumaki acaso te has comido las galletas que compre?-_Dijo él mirando en el estante de abajo-_

-Ah si!! Culpa a la invalida!! Idiota!!-_Dijo ella enojada

-Aafff iré a comprar más,es solo que quería desayunar algo dulce..-_

-Como yo?

-Ah! Dijiste algo?

-No..

-Si,lo hiciste dijiste algo..

-No claro que no..Estás mal calvito..-_Dijo dando una vuelta en su silla y yendose, Saitama se giro y miró en la basura unas bolsas de galletas un poco escondidas..-_

-...-_Él giro sus ojos y camino hacia a el estante-_Te amo,sabias?

-Tatsumaki se giro y miró hacia la cocina algo sorprendida,pero confundida-_

-No...No,no,no,no,no!!-_Ella se acercó a la cocina y miró a Saitama ponerse un delantal-_

-No me ames!! No,no, no! No puedes Saitama ,te voy a hacer daño te lo advierto!! Ni si quiera llevamos tanto juntos!-_

-Saitama se acercó y se agachó para verla a los ojos-_

-Acaso me has obligado a amarte?-_

-Tatsumaki se puso roja-_

-Saitama!! No sabía que eras así..Es decir,porque ...Porque eres tan romántico? Según lo que dicen de ti,eres un poco ton...Eh,digo.. Distraído..

-Sera despreocupado,no es lo mismo que ser un tonto..Tengo un estudio completo,aprendí medicina de nivel 2,puedo ser distraído,pero me encanta como eres...Tan difícil de domar..Me han dado ganas..De luchar ...Por ..Domarte y ... Montarte...-_Dijo él en voz baja

-Tatsumaki abrió sus ojos como platos,sorprendida y se sonrojo-_

-Hare de desayunar,se que te comiste mis galletas..Así que no creo que tengas hambre..-_Dijo él yendo hacia la cocina-_

-Tatsumaki bajo su mirada y tocó sus mejillas-_

-Aaeh..Y-Yo..N-..Juhmp!!! Calvo tonto!! -_Dijo yendose hacia él-_

-Saitama la miró-_

-Ella extendió sus brazos hacia él-_

-Oh? Que pasa?

-Aahg.. No me hagas decirlo! Es humillante..

-Quieres que te cargue,no?-_

-Tatsumaki se cruzó de brazos,se iba a ir pero Saitama la detuvo y con cuidado la alzó,la dejo sentada en su brazo derecho,mientras ella paso sus brazos al rededor del cuello de este-_

-Ella arrecosto su cabeza a él-_

-Me quieres montar? Faltan unos meses,no? Digo...Quizás te deje..-_

-Saitama tenía una pequeña gota de sudor nervioso-_

El trago saliva-_

-Dame un besito..-_Dijo besandole la mejilla-_

-Saitama la miró y la beso en los labios,ella le mordió-_

-Saitama se separó de Tatsumaki, mientras se veían a los ojos,solo para que Fubuki desde la puerta de la cocina mirara con una cara de asombro inimaginable..-_

-Saitama miró hacia la puerta y miró a Fubuki,se quedó paralizado

-Tatsumaki la miró-_

-Saitama la puso en su silla y solo se miraron todos unos segundos-_

-Q-Qu-Que está pasando aquí?! Me han dicho que estabas en un viaje,al otro lado del mundo ..Hermana...Porque estas en una silla,porque besab...-_Fubuki salió del lugar

-Oh díablos.-_


	3. Chapter 3

O-Oye!!-_Saitama intentó seguirla,estaba todo comprometido,pero tener a Tatsumaki en sus brazos no le permitió correr,ya que le podía lastimar-

 _ **Ka-Boom!!**_ _Tatsumaki bajo la mirada-_Fubuki se ha dado cuenta...-_Dijo deprimiendose y enojandose al instante-_Soy una idiota,jugando a la casita...-__ _-Geny llegó con Fubuki en brazos-_Objetivo neutralizado,Sensei!-__ _-Oh? Geny...La has lastimado?-__ _-No,solo le he adormecido un poquitín..-_Dijo ella sonriendo-__ _-Fubuki empezó a roncar-__ _-Claro..-_Dijo él,quien miro a Tatsumaki-_Oye,ya esta...No sucedio nada..-_Dijo él-_Geny se encargo..-__ _-Asi es,mi gas afecta la zona del cerebro que intercambia información ademas de dormir a quien es rociado por al menos 9 horas,no recordará nada...-_Dijo ella-_Puede que tengas engañado a Sensei y no me caes bien,pero esto es para que Sensei este seguro,yo misma le encargué al profesor kuseno este gas!-_Dijo ella_ _-Tatsumaki alzo su mirada-_P-Podrias estar segura de que no recordara?-__ _ **-Si,Kuseno jamas se equivoca..-_**_

-Dijo la Ciborg muy seria-_

-Tatsumaki se llevó su mano derecha a los ojos rascando estos-_Se que esto es fingido...Pero me gustaría..Seguir jugando a "la casita" un poco mas, Saitama-.._-Dijo ella mirándolo-_

-Otro fuerte latido en el pecho de Saitama se sintió-_

-Ah,eh claro...-_Dijo él-_Eh,Geny podrías llevarla a casa?-_

-Hai! sense!-_Ella brinco y desapareció con Fubuki-_

-Eso estuvo cerca,esos segundos fueron como 4 meses,no?-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki no decia mucho-_

-Él la coloco en su silla,luego caminó a la puerta principal y le puso seguro-_

-Vale,ya esta todo bien..-_

-Tatsumaki miro a otro lado-_Esta molesta..No tiene caso..-_Dijo Saitama..-_

-Tatsumaki miro a Saitama-_Podrias decirme si esto es real?-_Pregunto ella-_

-Real? Esto..?-_Dijo esté..-_Él tragó saliva-_

-Lo sabia...Todas esas cosas son falsas,nadie puede querer a un temible mounstro como yo!!-Grito molesta-_

-Soy un tanto timido..-_Dijo él mirándola-_Pero siento que es real...

-Tatsumaki lo miro a los ojos con sorpresa-_

-Dices esto enserio?!-_Pregunto ella-_

-Saitama sonrió tontamente-_Tan feliz estás?-_

-Juhm ! claro que no idiota!!-_Grito ella-_Me da igual la verdad! juhm! quién te crees?-_Decia ella saliendo de la cocina.._-

-Saitama dejo salir una pequeña risa-_

-Tatsumaki salió y recordó la mirada de Fubuki-_Espero que no recuerde nada,si ella ve que soy mortal...-_Dijo ella-_Que le impulsara?

-Saitama estaba escuchandole,atras de la pared, mientras batia unos huevos-_

-Asi que de eso se trara..-_Dijo él..

 ** _continuará.._** ** _Se que es corto,mucho pero lo he escrito rapido para decir que estoy aquí de nuevo, lamentó no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo,veran..Tengo mi propio Universo fantástico y me dedico a dibujar el cómic también,asi que no he tenido tiempo,lo lamento,pronto mas actualizaciones! gracias!_**


	4. 4 punch

Cuanto tiempo tomará curarnos? _-

-Uhg... _-Fubuki abrió sus ojos y miró. Genos, la pupila de Saitama.. _-

WWoah!! O-oye!! Porque me estas mirando así?!.. D-nde.. Donde estoy? -_Dijo Fubuki sobando su cabeza _-Me duele mucho la cabeza.. _

-Recuerdas algún acontecimiento de hace no se.. Unas 10 horas, 45 minutos 3 segundos? _-Pregunto ella examinando A Fubuki.. _-

-Q-que?.. Mmm.. Solo recuerdo que me dirigía a casa de Saitama y de repente algo me dolió, fue como si.. _-

-Un auto te atropello, pero descuida ya estás bien.. _-Dijo Genny _-

_Eh?.. Que dices? _-Dijo ella nerviosa revisando su cuerpo _-Pero no tengo más que un dolor de cabeza! _-Fubuki se sentó en el futon donde estaba acostada y rasco sus ojos_-Uhmm.._-

-Saitama entró en la habitación _-Como se encuentra? _-

-Oh, sensei ️! Ella está bien, solo tiene un leve dolor de cabeza.. _-

Dijo Genos mirando a Fubuki_-

-Fubuki miro a Saitama _-Sa-Saitana, vine en busca de tu!

-Saitama interrumpió _-No quiero ser parte de tu equipo.. _-

-No, vine en busca de tu ayuda! Mi hermana mayor, Tatsumaki... Tiene ya varios días que no aparece.. Y-y yo estoy comenzando a preocuparme.. _-Dijo ella con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas_-Puede que ella sea una idiota aveces, pero no deja de ser mi hermana y estoy preocupada... Necesito que me ayudes a buscarla! _-

-Saitama miro a Fubuki, el se sentó a un lado de ella.. _-

-Tú hermana debe estar bien, ya sabes como es ella.. _-Dijo él mirando a Genos.. _-

-Genos salió de la habitación _-

-Debo corregir este error, ella creía que Tatsumaki estaba en un viaje, pero después de despertar cree que esta perdida!!.. Esto debe ser una reacción de saber lo que vio en su subconsiente y ahora choca con la verdad que creía antes! _-Decía Genos reconfigurando sus parámetros.. - -

-Fubuki miro a Saitama _-Ella... Saitama, perdón por decirte esto, se que no debería, pero ella está perdidamente enamorada de ti, lo se porque la mire unos días después de su beso, ella estaba escribiendo en su viejo diario, nunca la había visto escribir ahí desde que eramos niñas pequeñas!.. Ella.. Ella realmente escribió ahí.. Y yo revise, dijo que le pareciste lindo y que be-besabas bien.. _-Fubuki se puso roja _-Esto debería confesarlo ella, pero estoy desesperada por encontrar a mi hermana menor! Pensé que estaría aquí, pensé.. Quizá se lastimó y esta en casa de Saitama lamiendo sus heridas, ya que es una persona muy orgullosa... _-

-Saitama estaba nervioso, le hacia pensar realmente que él era el malo por no decir nada. _-

-Yo... Te ayudaré descuida, ella debe estar bien.. _-Dijo él _-De-de hecho la vi hace apenas ayer.. Estuvo aquí un momento y luego se marcho, quizá solo está ocupada? _-

-Fubuki miro a Saitama _-Que vino ella ha hacer aquí? _-Dijo ella

Saitama se puso nervioso _-Ah, eh. Ella.. Solo vino... Ehm, ella vino a declarar sus sentimientos.. - _Dijo él _-

-Tatsumaki estaba en el otro cuarto, pegando su oreja a la pared, no podía creer que estupideces decía Saitama,pero oír a su hermana así de triste la hizo pensar.. _-

-Tatsumaki miro sus pies _-No puedo dejar que me veas así Fubuki, lo siento tanto.. _-Dijo ella limpiando sus lágrimas _-No quiero que veas a alguien como yo en su peor momento, debes tener una imagen fuerte de mi, no hay discusión con eso.. _-Dijo ella.. _-

Genos entró a la habitación _-

-Oye, mocosa verde.. Sensei esta en el otro lado, resolviendo tus problemas, debería darte vergüenza fingir ser la más fuerte, pero no poder darle la cara a su hermana, cuando está te busca y está preocupada.. _-

-Tú que vas a saber.. Idiota metálica, entiende esto, no me agradas, te detesto y tu cara me causa repulsión.. Crees poder enamorar a Saitama dándole de comer?..no te ves a ti misma? Eres un juguete nada más, incluso tus partes se desamblan fácilmente.. _-

-No sigas.. _-Dijo Genos _-Cuando una serpiente está en peligro, muerde todo lo que se acerca, incluso a otras serpientes... Me estas dando mucha pena Tatsumaki _-

-Aguarda... Me dijiste víbora? _-Dijo Tatsumaki bastante ofendida _-Cuando me logre poner de pie! Yo! _

-Tú que? Abandonarás a mi Sensei, ya que solo lo estás usando a conveniencia? Eso lo se... De hecho debería aprovechar este momento y eliminarte de una vez.. _-Dijo Geny acercandose a Tatsumaki y activando su cañón_-Inciner.. _-

-Saitama abrió la puerta _-Oigan.. _-

-Eh? Chicas.. Que.. Están haciendo? _-Dijo él nervioso. _

-Tatsumaki y Geny estaban jugando con unas cartas, tenían una sonrisa nerviosa.. _-

-Sensei, Tatsumaki y yo solo pasábamos tiempo de caridad juntas... _-Dijo Geny nerviosa.. _-

-Te voy a delatar.. _-Decía Tatsumaki susurrando , mientras escondía su boca detrás de las cartas.. _-

-Saitama se acerco a ellas.. _-

-Fubuki esta muy preocupada por ti, al final se ha ido, pero sigo pensando que deberías decirle a tu hermana al menos, que te encuentras bien.. _-Dijo él dándole su celular.. _-

-Si, bien.. No? _-Dijo Geny _-

-Tatsumaki miro a Genos con una mirada de odio. _-

-Tatsumaki respiro y marcó el número de Fubuki _-

-El celular comenzó a sonar.. _-

-Hola?! Tatsumaki?! Hermana donde estas? Estoy preocupada por ti!! Dime donde estás! _-

-Fubuki, estoy bien no te preocupes.. _-Dijo Tatsumaki con una voz fría.. _-

-Fui con Saitama, me dijo que cinfesaste que le gustas!... Hermana, felicidades me alegra saber que mi hermana no es un robot.. _-

-Fubuki.. _-Tatsumaki se puso nerviosa y luego miró a Saitama con enojo _-Y-yo.. Ah.. Si.. Eso fue lo que pasó, ja - ja.. _-A Tatsumaki no le hacia gracia para nada, esto era malo_-

-Fubuki suspiro _-Bien, hermana cuando volverás? _-

-Ahora mismo, no se... Ehm.. La asociación me hizo ir a el otro lado del mundo a dar.. Unas charlas.. Y cosas aburridas.. _-Dijo Tatsumaki _-Cuando vaya para allá, te aviso, en fin.. Adiós.. _-Dijo Tatsumaki colgando de golpe.. _-

_Bien, feliz? _-Pregunto ella bastante molesta _-

-Saitama puso su mano en el cabello de Tatsumaki, dando unas palmaditas _-Bien hecho.. _-

-N-no me trates como una niña.. _-..

Geny tomo la otra mano del Sensei y la puso en su cabello _-Sensei! Yo también ayude!! _-

-Ah, si claro.. Buen trabajo Geny_-Dijo él sonriendo.. _-

-Geny miro a Tatsumaki con malicia.. _

(Acaso cree que me pondré celosa?) - _Pensaba Tatsumaki mirando la cara de malicia de Genny_-


End file.
